Broken Trust: Renewed Vow
by AJCrane
Summary: Bruce must hunt down the very person who is holding Dick before it's too late. An unexpected ally joins him in that hunt.
1. Chapter 1

This is the third story in the Broken Trust Trilogy.

Broken Trust: Renewed Vow

By

AJ

Prologue: The Trail

Bruce Wayne entered Woodrow Roosevelt High School and signed in at the desk. He received some strange looks since the whole school knew that Dick Grayson had been expelled earlier that week.

"I'm here to speak with Principal Schoolfield."

"I'll show you in," the Assistant Principal said.

Bruce followed and he was once again sitting in front of Mr. Schoolfield, this time hoping to let him know about some new developments.

"Mr. Wayne, if you have come to make an appeal on letting Richard Grayson finish, I am sorry, but it's too late."

"It's never too late," Bruce said. "I want to show you something." Bruce placed a folder in front of Schoolfield.

"What's this?"

"Read it carefully and you tell me."

Mr. Schoolfield scrutinized the contents of the folder. Then he came to the last piece of paper.

"What? Is this for real?"

"Yes," Bruce said. "Dick was set up and now . . ." Showing just enough emotion. "He's been taken, and I need help to know who has him," even though he suspected already. He needed to confirm it. "I can't go to the police or even contact Batman."

"What is it that you need to know?"

"Who had Dick's locker before him."

"We'll have to look at the records," Mr. Schoolfield said.

They moved into the outer office. Principal Schoolfield searched through the file cabinet and found the card.

"Before Richard Grayson had the locker, it was Wendy Weiman. She only had it for two years. She died in a car accident along with her older brother. A drunk driver, I believe. Very tragic."

"And before her, who had the locker?"

"A Matthew Malone, a fine boy. He graduated with honors and I heard he went on to law school. There was a time though he did seem moody."

"Do you have anything else on Matthew Malone?" Bruce asked.

"You don't suspect him?" Schoolfield asked.

"I have to check whatever lead I can find," Bruce replied.

"Let me check," Schoolfield said. "We keep a record of all former students for the Alumni." Mr. Schoolfiend moved to another set of files cabinets and pulled out a folder and handed it to Bruce Wayne. Reading over the contents Bruce learned a lot. He learned the young man's age, where he lived, and the fact that his father was deceased and had been for four years. He also learned that Dick had been there. On the inside of the folder, behind the papers was a small bat sticker. He was on the right trail, but was he involved was not certain.

"I need to check Dick's locker."

"Here is the combination."

"I notice that the combination is the same," Bruce said.

"The student is assigned that locker the whole time they are in school. Once they graduate, the locker is reassigned to a new student. You can take that card to open the locker."

Bruce noticed that Principal Schoolfield avoided talking about Dick. 'He may be embarrassed at the fact the he had been fooled just as I was.'

With Bruce's photographic memory there was no need for him to take the card. He also memorized the information about Matthew Malone.

"Do you have a photo of Matthew Malone?"

"That is odd. Usually there is a photo. In fact there should be several, one for each of his high school years, unless the student missed sitting for their photo. They are required to have a photo taken for their senior year, but the photo is missing from the folder. Let me check the annual. I keep one in my office." Principal Schoolfield moved back to his office checked the year when Matthew Malone would have graduated. He went to the shelf where each annual was stored since the school was established. "That's odd. The annual is missing."

"Do you have extras somewhere stored elsewhere?" Bruce asked.

"The library store room might have them. Sometimes the Alumni request an annual for their banquets. The library is on the third floor."

"We can check Dick's locker along the way."

They stopped at Dick's locker and opened it. Inside they found two items.

"It looks like Mr. Grayson forgot some items," Schoolfield commented.

"Hardly," Bruce said. "I was here when he cleaned out his locker and turned in his textbooks." Bruce picked up the items, a jacket that Dick had been wearing and a large yellow envelope. 'Since when would you find an envelope addressed to me in a student locker? Most letters to parents were mailed.' The envelope had no address on it, only his name. "We better check the library store room."

Bruce followed Principal Schoolfield to the third floor and to the library. He unlocked the door to the storeroom and they entered. There were boxes stacked everywhere. Some were marked with library check out cards while others were marked with other records. There was a stack of boxes on the far wall marked with the word Annuals along with their years. They found the box easily. The box had four annuals covering the years that Matthew Malone would have been in school. The box was sitting on top of another. They opened it to discover all the annuals were missing.

"How can that be?" Principal Schoolfield asked.

"It would seem someone does not want us to know what Matthew Malone looks like," Bruce said.

"But why?"

"I think I know why," Bruce replied. Matthew Malone had to be their man. Bruce pulled out a photo from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and showed it to Principal Schoolfield.

"That's Matthew Malone," Principal Schoolfield exclaimed.

"No, Mr. Schoolfield, that's Tony Zucco," Bruce said. He wanted to play a hunch, and that hunch paid off.

"Tony Zucco? The mob boss who was executed four years ago? I can't believe it."

"Believe it Mr. Schoolfield. Tony Zucco had a son. And that's who has Dick."

"But why?"

"Dick testified against Tony Zucco for the murder of his parents five years ago."

Principal Schoolfield's eyes became wide as saucers, then fear grew deep in their orbs. "Oh that poor boy."

"Tony Zucco's son is taking his revenge as we speak, and I have to find him."

"For a moment you sounded like Batman."

"Did I?" Bruce said, feigning surprise. "Maybe it's because I'm worried about Dick."

"Don't you worry Mr. Wayne. I'll remove the expulsion from Richard Grayson's record. You've shown me the truth. If there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you."

Bruce left the library and walked out of Woodrow Roosevelt High School. He carried the folder that contained Dick's evidence along with the new envelope addressed to him. With each passing moment he felt like he was failing Dick. He had to find him, but how do you find one 15 year old in a city as large as Gotham City. Answer, you go see a man about a dog.

Continues with Part 1: Addicted to Hell


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Trust: Renewed Vow

By

AJ

Part 1: Addicted to Hell

"How do you feel, Grayson? A voice said, soothing yet menacing.

Dick's muscles trembled. Despite all of the training his body was beginning to crave the drug he had been given. The nightmare images were becoming a part of his waking hours. It was hard to distinguish fantasy from reality. His body was feverish and sweat soaked his clothing, making him shiver even more. The one thing though Matthew Malone had not counted on was the added strength of will coursing through Dick Grayson. More than ever he needed his alter ego and more than ever Robin was going to help him fight.

'Keep working on the ropes like I told you,' Robin said to Dick. 'That's it. You can do this.'

Dick did as 'Robin' told him trying to shut out the terrifying images that threatened his sanity. Deep down he knew Matthew Malone was poised to give him another shot then once again move him to another location from where they were hiding. He didn't know whether it had been hours or days. He could feel his body growing weaker even though his 'Robin' self kept telling him to stay strong. It was getting harder as time passed on.

"The kid needs to eat," a female voice said without emotion. 'You want to keep him alive, he needs water and food."

"You feed him," Malone said. 'I'm not through with him yet. Wayne should have my note be now, along with the photos. Like I said, he wants Grayson back, he'll get him back. When I'm through with him and when he pays dearly."

Dick felt the hands of the woman coaxing him to drink. Cool water touched his parched lips and he drank deeply, his body responding to the thirst he craved. It may have been water, but it meant more to him than that. It meant life. He felt his body soak up the liquid knowing that it wasn't enough. All too soon it would be taken away. When the water was gone, Dick smelled something tantalizing. Something else was brought to his lips, a spoon containing a different liquid, soup, nourishment, and like a praying man he opened his mouth and accepted the offering. This was manna, food from the gods, replenishing his strength and also his resolve. All too soon the last of the soup passed his lips and he laid back letting his body feel its renewal. Once again he went back to working on the ropes.

All too soon the nightmares came again, but this time 'Robin' fought with him, driving away the demons that threatened to engulf him. 'Robin" was his mind's protector just as Bruce was there to pick him up when he would fall. 'Bruce, please hurry,' Dick thought. 'I don't know how much longer I can fight.'

#

Bruce waited a few moments before opening the large envelope. There were several stacks of papers as well as three photos. His eyes fell on the face in the photos and his heart rate started racing. Rage filled him once more when he saw what had been done to Dick Grayson, what had been done to his ward. He noticed the needle marks, at least two on each arm. The monster was trying to turn Dick into a junkie, but what kind of drug was the man giving to his ward would have to be determined. Dick would be in for a rough recovery when he was found and he meant when. He would not allow himself to think of anything else.

Bruce tore his eyes away from the photos to concentrate on the papers that were also a part of what was addressed to him. The note on top said it all.

A picture is worth 1000 . . .

A life is worth more.

Get the picture?

Grayson for Wayne Enterprises

And not just in name only.

I must have controlling interest

Or your Ward will be forever out of your reach.

Sign it, and then leave it at the drop point.

'Drop point?' Bruce thought. 'Dick's locker? Where all of this started?'

You have 12 hours.

I Am Madness

Madness once again. He didn't have much time. Bruce wrote a reply this time, hoping to illicit a response. He walked back into the school and slipped it into Dick's locker. He knew he was taking a big risk. He just hoped it would pay off.

Continues with Part 2: Madness and Mayhem


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Trust: Renewed Vow

By

AJ

Part 2: Madness and Mayhem

No Deal.

Show me Dick Grayson.

Alive.

"Wayne thinks he can dictate terms," Malone stated. "I'll show him Grayson. Do we still have the kid's backpack?"

"Yes," Prudence replied.

"Good." Malone went into the basement of the house they were occupying for the moment and stood over the prone figure of Dick Grayson. He removed the teenager's shoes and socks and then his tattered shirt, leaving the boy in his tank top t-shirt. Malone was surprised to see how well muscled Dick looked under his clothing.

'Still keeping up with your circus work boy? Or are you doing something more than just that?'

Malone kept his thoughts to himself then gave Dick a swift kick to his rib cage. "Just a reminder Dickie boy. You can't escape so give it up. Bruce wants to see you in the flesh. He'll see you all right, but under my terms."

Dick was barely aware of Malone's words. He had been thrown down in the basement after trying to escape. Prudence Malone had fed him three times since his kidnapping and on the third time, Dick had managed to free his hands from the ropes that bound him. Though he didn't want to strike a woman, the nightmare images that influenced his mind helped to give him added strength to push her out of his way and to scramble from the room he found himself in. His weakened and drugged state did not let him get very far. He barely remembered fighting with Malone then getting struck from behind. The next thing he remembered was waking up on an old lumpy mattress in a cold dank basement with only one way out. This time there were chains around his wrists and ankles and another set of needle marks on his arms. Despair filled him as he realized that escaping was near impossible. With the drug in his system, playing havoc with his mind; he was lucky that he had not fallen into madness. This was worse than any foe he had ever faced. Tears streamed down, unashamed at the fear that threatened to engulf him. Then a bright light was being shown in his face.

"Say something Dickie boy," Malone said.

When Dick didn't respond, Malone raised his hand then, 'SLAP!'

"I said say something! Your public awaits."

"B-B-Bruce, please . . . help me."

"Good boy. Now tell him what will happen if he doesn't comply."

"He he'll kill . . . kill me," Dick said, his voice shaking.

"Oh I'll do more than just kill you, Dickie boy. I think it's time you met a couple of friends of mine. They like young boys."

Malone's words sunk in and Dick's face paled.

"That's right. When they get through with you, you'll be a whole new person. Of course, it won't happen if Bruce Wayne signs the agreement that I sent him. By the time he gets this tape, he'll have 8 hours left. Not a whole lot of time. In the mean time, here's another cocktail to get you started."

"No . . ." Dick feebly tried to crawl away from Malone's grasp. And once again, a needle was being plunged into his arm. Soon he was sinking back down, spiraling into the madness and the mayhem of the nightmares that awaited him.

#

Bruce remembered another old friend, this time not hesitating to see him. He drove through Gotham City's residential streets seeing the happy faces of children as they left school to return safely home and a deep aching in his chest welled up. Dick would not be coming home, at least not yet, but that did not make it any easier. Tears blurred his eyes and he was barely aware that he was stopping in front of John Wilkins' home. Before he could approach the door, he looked up to see the bat signal.

'No,' he thought, 'What a time to have to choose.' He had not choice in the matter. He had to respond to Commissioner Gordon's summons. He hoped at that moment another was watching as well.

#

Dick spied the bat signal outside the small window of his basement prison. So close and yet so far. The same thoughts ran through his mind and a few others from 'Robin.'

'It's now or never,' Robin said. 'You've got to break free.'

Dick looked around then spied a small object on the floor that might aid in his escape. It was just out of reach of his hands. Since Malone had removed his shoes and socks, Dick used his feet, specifically his toes to try to grasp the object. He maneuvered the object until it was firmly in his toes and he slowly brought it to his hands. Hope soared as he held the object between his fingers. For the first time in what seemed like days, Dick had a chance. Then he heard a clambering on the stairs and he shoved the object into his pocket.

"Time to move, kid."

As Matthew Malone unshackled Grayson's legs and arms, Dick kicked out catching his abductor across the jaw. The kick was just enough to loosen the man's grasp and throw him off balance.

'That's it,' Robin encouraged. 'One more strike and you're almost home free.'

Dick suddenly threw a haymaker catching Matthew Malone across his face and dropping him like a stone. His arms and legs were trembling afterward, but he couldn't allow his body to collapse, not now. He had to get out of the basement, but before he could Dick did on thing; he searched Matthew's body and found the key to the shackles that kept him a prisoner. He opened them then put them on Malone. He then threw the key across the room. As silently as he could, Dick moved up the stairs and into the ramshackle living space of the abandoned house they were using. This wasn't the same homey house where Prudence Malone had been living. He could hear her puttering in the kitchen, probably packing items for their next move or making something to eat. Dick spied his backpack and the videotape that Matthew had made. He picked both up and fled out the front door.

Continues with Part 3: The Chase


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Trust: Renewed Vow

By

AJ

Part 3: The Chase

Dick Grayson raced out the door and into the street. He had to put as much distance as he could between him and his abductor. He didn't know where he was because Malone would move him every few hours and only when he was in the thrall of his nightmares. He didn't even know what day it was. It wasn't long before he was out of the rundown residential area that he found himself in and into the rundown business district of Gotham's east side.

'Get up to the roof,' Robin said to Dick. 'NOW!'

Dick jumped into an alley and climbed up on a fire escape just as a car came careening around the corner. It smashed into the side of the building where Dick had been standing, just moments before. He continued to climb the fire escape to the roof. Dick scanned the area and headed across the rooftops, finding a path where they joined together. This was the older part of Gotham City and the roofs intersected each other for several blocks. With Dick up on the rooftops, it was going to make it that much harder for Malone to find him.

#

"Matthew!" Prudence came down the stairs to the basement carrying the tray of food meant for Dick. 'You let him escape," she spat out.

"I did not. He managed to get the better of me. Should have shot him with more of that juice that Crane gave me. Get these things off of me."

"Where's the key?"

"I think he must have thrown it over there somewhere," Matthew said waving with one arm, and rubbing his cheek with the other.

Prudence put the tray down on the floor and looked around for the keys. She found them in a darkened corner under the stairs. She released her son from the shackles that Dick had managed to trap Matthew.

"How long has it been?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know maybe 30 minutes. I was making dinner and packing to move."

Prudence helped her son up then both went upstairs, the food tray forgotten.

"The tape's gone! The kid took it!" Matthew went to a drawer and pulled out a gun. The look on his face was total rage. "When I find that kid I'm going to kill him. Should have done it by now."

"He can't get far, he doesn't have his shoes," Prudence said.

They went to the car when two men drove up.

"Hey Malone, you got the kid you were telling us about?"

"The Grayson kid's gone. We need to find him before the police do."

"Or Batman."

Both cars went in different directions to cover more ground. As Dick's abductors were searching for him, another had to delay his search and race to Police Headquarters.

"Batman, I'm glad you came," Commissioner Gordon stated.

'I was already in the city. What can I do for you, Commissioner?"

"First hand, I don't see Robin with you."

"He's back at the batcave, working on homework like any other teenager," Batman said, trying to keep his voice light, trying not to betray his true feelings.

"Well, the reason I summoned you here is that Mrs. Cooper, Dick Grayson's Aunt called."

Batman stiffened, aware just what Gordon was going to say. He should have called Gordon earlier, but the person responsible made it perfectly clear. Now he would have to deal with Aunt Harriet later.

"It seems Dick Grayson has been kidnapped by a person calling himself Madness."

"I am aware of this situation. I just spoke with Bruce Wayne. Did Mrs. Cooper tell you that the man indicated not to call the police or even me? That it could put Dick Grayson in more danger?"

"She said for the sage of her nephew, she would risk it," Gordon replied.

'Brave woman,' Batman thought. 'I owe her a great apology, just like I owe Dick,' then returning to the moment at hand, 'Please, don't involve any of your men in this," Batman said. "The man may get desperate."

"You know it's a man who has done this dastardly deed?"

"Yes, Commissioner. I do," Batman said quietly. "I know already what I must do to find Dick Grayson. Please, for his sake, wait till you hear from me, but go ahead and reassure Mrs. Cooper that Batman is on the case. You can also let her know that I have requested that Bruce Wayne assist me. There must be no interference or Dick's life . . ."

"I understand, Batman, and good luck finding that boy."

Batman raced out of Commissioner Gordon's office and took the stairs to the roof. Using his bat rope, he climbed down the back of the building and finding a secluded corner in a blind alley he changed back into Bruce Wayne. He parked his car not far from the alley so he would have access without the Commissioner knowing that Batman had not arrived via his usual way.

Bruce headed back the way he came and headed to John Wilkens' home. He needed one asset that John could provide him, and he needed that asset before the trail grew too cold. He arrived at the home and found John Wilkens sitting on his porch.

"Bruce, what brings you out this way?"

"I need to borrow Ace, if you don't mind."

"Ace? What's up?" John asked. "You seem troubled."

Bruce explained about Dick and his hope that Ace might lead him to finding his ward.

"That's going to be a tough trail. If they keep moving the boy around, Ace may not be able to pick up the scent very well."

"I have to try something," Bruce said. "There isn't much time left."

"What does this Madness character want?"

"Controlling interest in Wayne Enterprises for one. And if I allow that to happen, he may just go ahead and kill Dick."

"Let me get Ace," John Wilkens said then whistled for the dog.

Ace was a German Sheppard and a former police dog. At one time he assisted Batman in a case, helping to save both Batman and Robin when they were taken prisoner. Ace bounded up to Bruce and rubbed his muzzle into his hand to be petted.

"He seems happy to see you," Wilkens commented. "It's funny, the last few days he's acted quite agitated. As if someone was in trouble. And when he saw the bat signal, he got real excited. In fact, he gets excited every time he sees that signal. I think he wants to help Batman, again."

'I'll bring him back when I can," Bruce said. "And hopefully, there will be some good news."

Continues with Part 4: Ace in the Hole


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Trust: Renewed Vow

By

AJ

Part 4: Ace in the Hole

Dick traveled as far as he could go along the rooftops. Soon he would have to risk going down to the ground and perhaps blending with the crowd. He was starting to tire and the drug was beginning to assert itself again. He started looking for an open door to a stairwell. He rather not risk climbing down a fire escape. It he could find shelter, he could ride out the storm.

'Is this what it feels like to be a drug addict?' he thought. 'I'm glad I listened to Bruce. If I get out of this I won't even take any aspirin.'

Dick finally found an open door, but it did not lead to a stairwell. It was a maintenance room for a heating and cooling system. At least he could get some rest and for now, let the worst of the drug pass without incident. Dick let himself sink to the rooftop flooring and fell asleep.

When he woke again, it was night. Temperatures had cooled and up on the rooftops Dick was aware that he was not fully clothed to protect himself against the elements. With the rest he had received, he realized that the drug had not taken such a big hold on him. Either he was getting used to the nightmares or the drug itself was fading from his system. It was obvious the drug he had been given was not the regular drug that an addict might choose. Dick looked at the needle marks. Far too many even for a drug addict. There were enough there to kill a person.

"So maybe this stuff isn't supposed to make me an addict," he thought. 'What could cause the nightmares and the fear?' Then a revelation hit him. 'Holy Scarecrow. Fear toxin. I've got to find Bruce.'

Dick scrambled to his feet and made his way to the edge of the building. Did he dare use the batarang and his batrope? He wasn't in costume, but he needed to get across Gotham's downtown as quickly as possible. A noise caught his attention and he saw someone approaching. Only one person might be up on a rooftop with him.

"Batman?"

"Sorry kid."

Dick nearly panicked as the face of Jonathan Crane came into view when he bumped up against another person.

Dick struggled against the bonds that held him. Jonathan Crane of all people and now he was being given over to Matthew Malone.

"Hey, looks like you lost something," Crane said. "How did the experiment go?"

'Experiment?' Dick's eyes narrowed.

"Went very well. You planning on using it on the big Rodent or his sidekick?"

"When I get the opportunity," Crane said. "What's your next move with Wayne's kid?"

"Wayne refused my little agreement," Matthew said. "Looks like I need to really get serious."

"Might I suggest if you don't want junior here to escape again, putting the fear in him always works."

Malone considered Crane's words. "Actually, that juice of yours was supposed to do that, but it wears off in a few hours. Had to shoot enough in him to fell an elephant. Even then he managed to fight off the effects."

"Looks like I have to make it stronger," Crane said then turned to face Dick Grayson. "It's a good thing we have a guinea pig to test it on."

"We'll take him back for now until you have another batch. And if the kid dies, then maybe Wayne will listen."

Dick's face paled as they drug him from the roof.

Bruce drove to the safe house that he knew Dick had gone to since only one of the special throwing bats was missing. Bruce had Ace sniff jacket that he still had with him. He watched Ace as the Sheppard sniffed the ground and headed to the back of the building and started pawing at the door and whining.

"Okay, Ace." Bruce said. "Give me a minute."

Bruce entered the combination on the hidden keypad and the door opened. Ace bound inside and immediately started to sniff around. Bruce also looked around and found Dick's clothes. He probably left them here thinking he would be back. He also found the plate and glass that Dick had left in the sink after he made himself a meal. It had been there for at least a full day, maybe longer. Then Bruce noticed the map on the table. Dick had circled a location. There was no address associated with the circled location. Bruce had to rely on his memory of what he read in Malone's file. It seemed to fit, but he couldn't be certain.

Ace started scratching at the door leading out. It seemed that Dick's trail lead back outside, which made sense if Dick followed up on what was circled on the map.

"Come here, Ace," Bruce said then pulled out a shirt from among Dick's clothing that had been left behind. Bruce had also noticed that Dick's backpack was not among his things. That could mean only one thing. Dick had taken it with him.

"Ace, sniff out Dick," Bruce said.

After sniffing Dick's shirt, the former police dog once again went to the door leading out of the safe house. Before leading the dog outside, Bruce grabbed an extra bat rope that he kept there for emergencies and tied it to Ace's collar. If Ace was going to bolt, he wanted to be certain he hung onto him.

Opening the door, Ace ran out into the back yard and sniffed around. He moved over to a fence and sniffed there then took off running. Bruce watched as the dog tried to run full out, south on Branch Street. Bruce did his best to match the dog's stride. All too soon they were cutting across to the left and turning on Oakwood Avenue. Ace strained at the rope and headed for a small house in the middle of the block. Bruce got a glimpse of the house number. It was the same as what was listed in Malone's file. Ace raced up the porch and started scratching at the front door. It was then that Bruce noticed the bike hidden in the bushes.

'That's Dick's. He's here.'

Bruce went up to the porch and looked in the window, but he could see no one. He tried the door and found it open. Ace pushed his way inside, sniffing around. He moved over to the couch whining. Dick was here, but where was he now? Bruce watched as Ace paced around then headed toward the back of the house. The trail again led outside and to the garage; which stood open. It was empty. Ace paced around then lay down and put his muzzle on his paws. The trail had ended.

"It's all right, boy," Bruce said, reassuring the dog. "You got us this far."

For now, their efforts were stymied. They needed a fresh trail. And if they didn't find one soon, Bruce feared that the worst was yet to come.

Continues with Part 5: Scent of a Woman


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Trust: Renewed Vow

By

AJ

Part 5: Scent of a Woman

Bruce returned to the house with Ace and sat down on Prudence's couch almost dismayed. It was Ace who continued to search for that second trail. He moved back and forth sniffing throughout the house. He suddenly started barking. The dog raced back into the main living space and started pulling on Bruce's sleeve, pulling until Bruce moved. Curious Bruce followed Ace into what was Prudence's bedroom. He watched as the dog placed his front paws on the woman's vanity and pointed his nose toward a bottle of perfume. Why was Ace narrowing in on that particular bottle?

Bruce picked up the bottle and read its ingredients. Jasmine, Lavender, and Vanilla, an unusual combination. He read somewhere that the scent of vanilla could linger for a month. And a dog's sense of smell was more sensitive than a man's. Could Ace sniff out the perfume? Still one question bugged him. Why did Dick come here? Bruce looked around and found a stack of bills. He found two names among the papers. On the bills he found the name of Prudence Malone and on a few others he found the name of Matthew Malone. It confirmed what he read in Matthew Malone's file. That was the name of the person who had the locker before Dick and the information at the school said Matthew's mother was Prudence Malone. This mystery was taking a strange turn. Bruce noticed another note, this time from a law firm. It was addressed to Matthew Malone.

"We can no longer consider you a candidate for our firm for the following reason. Your background indicated that your father was deceased. We have learned that your father was Anthony Zucco, the notorious mob boss of Newtown who was executed for murder. Such a background dies not suit our firm's needs."

In fact, as Bruce explored further, there were several such letters, including one from his own Wayne Foundation, and that letter was the most recent within the past three month. His name was circled at the bottom. He looked around some more, this time going into the second bedroom. He found old newspaper clippings cut from what looked like library newspapers. They were from the trial of Tony Zucco and the fact that Dick Grayson, ward of Billionaire Bruce Wayne was mentioned. This man had been planning this revenge for at least three months. Bruce gathered whatever information he could find as evidence. It was going to be needed for one more trial, the trial that would send Matthew Malone in the footsteps of his father.

Bruce went back into Prudence's bedroom and picked up the only thing that could lead them to Dick now, the bottle of perfume. He also grabbed a handkerchief from Prudence's drawer. It would serve as a means to spray the perfume so Ace could sniff it.

"Come on Ace, let's get the car. We can come back and get Dick's bike."

The former police dog reluctantly followed Bruce as they headed back to the safe house. After picking up the car, Bruce drove back to Prudence's house and picked up Dick's bike and put it in the trunk. He also collected all the evidence linking Matthew Malone to Dick's kidnapping. He should have allowed the police to secure this, but it would be best coming from Batman since "Batman" had been asked to look into the situation. He was glad that he remembered to bring a pair of gloves so Bruce Wayne's fingerprints would not be found on evidence collected by the caped crusader. Once he evidence was secured, Bruce took the bottle of perfume and sprayed some on the handkerchief.

"Okay Ace," Bruce said. "Find this person."

Ace sniffed the cloth then sniffed around the yard and even the air. Picking up the scent, Ace pointed the way.

"Good boy," Bruce said.

Ace though strained at the rope, trying to head toward a different part of Gotham City.

"Come on Ace, in the car. We can follow the scent this way." Bruce put Ace in the car with the passenger window down, the dog sticking his head out, sniffing the air. Bruce didn't want to drive too fast and over shoot the trail. Bruce had to marvel at Ace's sense of smell. It was as if the dog had a greater sense than any ordinary dog. Bruce would have to look into Ace's background and his training. There might be an answer there. Ace suddenly started whining and scratching at the door, wanting to get out of the car. Bruce slowed down realizing he should have taken a right at that intersection. They made several turns like that with Bruce allowing Ace to get out and check the area. It wasn't easy and several times they had to back track. Until they came to a halt in front of a rundown house, not far from Park Row, later known as Crime Alley.

Ace started growling, his hackles raising.

"Come on Ace. Seek out Dick."

The dog raced toward the house then pushed his way through the door that was left ajar. A woman came out of the kitchen. Seeing the dog, she tried to race for the back door, but Ace was faster. He cornered her and continued to growl out a warning.

"Get that dog away from me!"

"I will, if you tell me where Dick Grayson is," Bruce said, with a scowl on his face.

"I . . . I don't know any one by that name."

"You're lying," Bruce said.

Ace growled lower and came closer.

"That dog will bite me," the woman said trembling.

"He won't, not unless I command him to," Bruce said, calmly. "Now, where is Dick Grayson," he demanded.

"MATTHEW!" Prudence screamed.

A thunder of footsteps could be heard on a set of stairs hidden from view.

"Mother!" Matthew Malone burst through the door leading down to the basement. Before Malone could get off a shot, Bruce struck the man across the chin, felling him. The man fell backwards, back down the stairs, the gun clattering down the stairs and out of sight.

"How dare you!" Prudence yelled.

"Watch her Ace!" Bruce said.

Ace growled then started barking fiercely. He forced the woman back into the corner.

"Dick! Where are you?" Bruce called, but received no answer. A noise came from the area of the basement. Bruce went down and saw the crumpled form of Matthew Malone. He checked for a pulse. The man was still alive, but unconscious. Bruce looked around to find Dick bound and gagged and lying on an old lumpy mattress. It hadn't been that long since Matthew had returned with the captive teen from Jonathan Crane's clutches.

"Dick!" relief flooded through Bruce. He undid Dick's bonds and removed the gag then pulled the teen into a fierce embrace. "Oh Dick, I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Bruce . . ." tears were streaming down Dick's face. "I knew . . . I knew you'd . . . figure it out. How'd you find me?"

"I had help," Bruce said. "Come on." Bruce held onto Dick not wanting to let him go as they moved up the stairs.

It was then Dick saw, "Ace!"

"Dick, go call the police while I wrap things up here."

"Sure Bruce."

Continues with Part 6: Faith and Trust


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Trust: Renewed Vow

By

AJ

Part 6: Faith and Trust

With Prudence and Matthew Malone behind bars and Bruce returned Ace to John Wilkens. Bruce drove his ward back to Wayne Manor.

'Almost blew my secret identity with Gordon,' Bruce thought. 'Told him that Batman asked me to get Ace for him and the dog kept sniffing out Dick's trail. Told him that the dog ran off in one direction and I went after him. Batman went in another to seek out other answers. And it was Ace that found Dick. Didn't have time to call Batman.'

Bruce looked over at his young ward. Dick had fallen asleep against the doorframe wrapped in Bruce's jacket. Returning to the Manor, Dick was still asleep. He opened up the passenger door and lifted his ward into his arms. Cradling him there, and holding him tight, Bruce managed to press the doorbell.

Alfred opened the door to an astounding sight. "Oh my. Master Bruce . . ."

"Shhh, he's asleep, Alfred. I'm going to take him up to his room. His bike is in the trunk and his backpack is in the back seat."

Bruce was carrying his sleeping ward up the stairs when Harriet Cooper came down.

"Alfred, I thought I heard the door . . . Oh, Bruce . . .," Aunt Harriet raced down to the landing. "You found him. Oh how could I doubt you," Aunt Harriet brushed the hair away from Dick's face, then noticed the needle marks on Dick's arms. "What did they do to him?"

"We can discuss it later, Aunt Harriet," Bruce said. "Right now I want to get this lad up to his own bed."

"Of course, let me help you," Aunt Harriet went ahead of Bruce and entered Dick's room. She pulled the covers aside and Bruce lay Dick down, his head resting on the pillow. They covered him with the blankets and quietly left his room, leaving the door ajar.

Bruce could not help but look back at the sleeping form. He could not help but feel this was his fault, that if he had listened to Dick on the first day, they might have discovered the conspiracy sooner. 'Some detective I turned out to be,' he thought. 'And I treated Dick no better than any other criminal, which he's not. Looks like I have a lot to atone myself for.'

"Bruce," Aunt Harriet interrupted Bruce's thoughts.

"What is it, Aunt Harriet?"

"Those needle marks on Dick's arms, what do you suppose they did to him?"

"I don't know. Only Dick can tell us that."

"Oh, I hope he doesn't have nightmares from all of this."

"Well deal with them if he does," Bruce said,

Later that night, Aunt Harriet's words were proven true.

"No! No! Make them stop! Make them stop!"

"Dick!" Bruce rushed into Dick's room to see his young ward thrashing around.

"No! NOOO!" Dick suddenly sat up screaming.

"Dick!" Bruce grabbed his ward by the shoulders trying to wake him. "Dick, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

"Noooo . . . nooo . . . no," Dick started crying after that.

Bruce sat on the bed and gathered Dick in his arms, rubbing his back. "Hush . . . shhh . . . it's okay. You're safe. You're home. Everything's going to be all right."

"No . . . I . . . failed," Dick said mumbling.

'Failed?' Bruce wondered. "What did you fail?" He pulled Dick away from him who was now awake, rubbing at his tear stained face.

"I was going to warn you . . . but . . . I got caught."

"Dick, you're home, now. You can tell me."

"Matthew Malone . . . he's working with . . . Jonathan Crane. He drugged me . . . with fear toxin . . . that Crane gave him."

Fear clutched at Bruce's heart and he looked at Dick's arms again and saw the needle marks. There were two fresh ones among the older marks that were quickly healing.

"I'll get you the universal drug antidote. That should help release the toxins from your system. The nightmares should go away in time." Bruce started to leave when Dick grabbed his arm, his grip like a vice.

"Please, don't leave me," Dick pleaded.

Bruce sat on the bed and saw the terror deep in Dick's eyes. 'My word, what did they do to him?' He placed a hand on Dick's cheek then brushed away a single tear that tracked down his ward's face. "I'm not leaving Dick. If you want you can come with me. I need to get the universal antidote from the bat cave."

"I . . . okay," Dick said, his voice small and frightened.

Bruce had not heard Dick sound like that, not since their last encounter with Jonathan Crane, known as the Scarecrow. It took Alfred to remind them of their purpose and the pledge they both made. To know that Crane worked with Malone, Bruce would have to take care of him later. For now, he had a far more pressing engagement. He need to reassure Dick that he was here and safe.

"Come on, Dick." Bruce led Dick down to the bat cave, taking the service elevator instead of the bat poles. Bruce knew that Dick wasn't ready for that, but getting him to the bat cave was essential. Once there, Bruce gave Dick a universal drug antidote pill. 'I may have to administer more than one to counteract the effect of that fiendish drug that Malone gave him. One dose a day should be enough. Now for something else in which I hope afterward, Dick will be able to forgive me.'

"Wait here, Dick. I'll be right back."

Bruce was aware that Dick watched his every move. He moved over to an old cabinet and opened a drawer. He pulled out an old candleholder and a candle. He placed the candle in its holder then on the table and lit it. He then lowered the light until only the candle could be seen. On silent footsteps another stood in the shadows, watching and waiting.

Dick's eyes became wide and a look of fear came over his face.

"It's okay, Dick. There's no reason to fear," Bruce coaxed. "Come closer."

Dick did as his guardian said and stood up near the table, his face bathed in candlelight.

"You remember five years ago in this very place, you swore an oath, to fight against crime and corruption, and never to swerve from the path of right."

'Yeah. I remember," Dick said.

"I did a disservice to you, Dick," Bruce said. "I treated you shamefully. And I hope you will forgive me."

"I . . . I . . ,"

"Here me out. I need to do this," Bruce stepped into the shadows for a few moments and returned dressed in his Batman costume, the cowl he held in his hand. In the other, he held two sheets of paper. The letter that Dick had written to him that had been under the bust and another that he specifically prepared right after he returned with his ward.

"You wrote me this letter, letting me know that you never broke your oath and you were leaving to prove our innocence. When I found everything, I knew I had done you a terrible wrong, something that is inexcusable and unforgivable. I hope some day you will. I have thought on this matter and I believe there is only one thing that I can do to ease that pain."

Bruce placed the cowl on the table then raised his right hand. He held up the second paper before him.

"I made a vow at my parents' grave to seek out their killer and to fight against all criminals. Now I make this vow to you.

I, Bruce Thomas Wayne, also known as Batman swear to uphold the truth, to listen to those who proclaim their innocence. Remembering that all are innocent until proven guilty. Remembering that everything is not what it seems.

I swear to protect Richard John Grayson, also known as Robin, my ward and partner, for without him, crime fighting would become an act of vengeance. I swear to trust in his character as and to show faith in his abilities as he grows as a crime fighter.

As guardian, I swore in a court of law to act as a parent and raise Richard John Grayson as my son. I renew that oath and add to it, to love him as my own son."

Bruce lowered his hand then picked up a pen and signed the paper. He looked over at Dick and said, "So, am I forgiven?"

Dick stared, his eyes wide and his mouth open. He suddenly rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist like he did when he was 10 years old and frightened from a long forgotten nightmare.

"I take it that's a yes," Bruce said, somewhat amused.

"I didn't think I'd be back here. And then all I couldn't think about was you finding me when Malone took me prisoner. I'm sorry for running away. I should have tried harder to get you to listen to me."

"And I should have just listened," Bruce said. "Enough with this feeling sorry for ourselves. Let's put it behind us. I think Alfred has some chocolate cookies in the kitchen."

"A late night snack?" Dick beamed.

"An early welcome home celebration. Let me change and we'll head on up."

Guardian and ward headed into the shadows leaving the candle burning on the table. The figure in the background moved forward and added his signature as witness. Alfred gave a slight knowing smile. In his own round about way, he knew that Bruce had just declared Richard Grayson to be his son. Though the courts would not allow Bruce to adopt the boy because he wasn't married, that would not stop him from loving that boy as his own. In Bruce's heart, Dick Grayson became his son the moment he almost lost him. That was why Bruce went after Dick, and not Batman. To do anything less would have been unthinkable. Now that bond will be stronger than ever.

'Well done, Master Bruce. Well done.'

End


End file.
